As set forth in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,604, the oil producing well is completed by drilling a downhole into the oil-bearing formation and providing intercommunicating conduit sections to provide a casing and/or a liner for the removal of oil. The liner is foraminous in order to permit the oil to enter the conduit sections throughout the length of the foraminous liner. It has been found that the production of oil is enhanced by connecting a negative electrode to the liner and introducing a second electrode in proximity to the formation. A voltage difference is established between the first and second electrodes to create an electric field across the formation. As shown in the patent, the downhole is drilled and the liner is installed and is connected to a casing which is anchored at the surface above the formation. At its lower end, the casing is connected to the proximal end of the liner and is operatively connected to the bore of the liner. The casing mounts a pump for the extraction of the oil produced by the well. The casing and the liners are formed by a series of interconnected conduit sections which have joints along their lengths between the proximal and distal ends of the drilling hole. The conduit sections are electrically conductive to provide a path of electrical conductivity along the length of the assembled conduit sections. It has been found that the joints between the conduit sections sometimes separate or deteriorate to a point where the impaired joints produce an impedance in the path of electrical conductivity, resulting in substantial loss of voltage between adjacent conduit sections, and a possibility of leakage between the conduit sections of the casing or liner and the surrounding underground formation.